


【坤农】风暴（三）

by Supernongnong_young



Category: kn - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 06:11:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17996423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernongnong_young/pseuds/Supernongnong_young





	【坤农】风暴（三）

（五）  
南高篮球队的成员们这几天总觉得两个王牌之间的气氛怪怪的。  
虽然说他们俩搞到一起去早就是公开的秘密，可是之前两个人之间随时都可能打架或者打炮的剑拔弩张现在被一种更令人没眼看的奇怪暧昧所取代。  
比如他们场上呼风唤雨的王者蔡徐坤，此时居然单膝跪地托着陈立农的小腿，“放松，肌肉痉挛了。”  
虽然语气听着还是一点都不温柔，但陈立农感觉抚上自己小腿的那双手却带着滚烫的温度，几乎在按摩的时候隔着皮肤让他整个人都要烧红。  
喂…搞什么啊，蔡徐坤今天是撞坏脑子了吗。  
大概是自己眼里这样的困惑写得太过直白，蔡徐坤哼了一声重重地捏了一把陈立农的腓肠肌，疼得某不知好歹的小前锋咬紧了牙不敢多想，“啊！”  
“叫什么叫，这里又不是床上。”  
蔡徐坤一句冷冷的猝不及防开车让旁边本来试图围观的队员们默默转开脸，果然刚刚的一切都是错觉，这两个人的关系…算了还是不要知道的好。  
而陈立农已经连“你有病吼”这样的话都懒得说了，拿过旁边的白色毛巾盖在脸上装死。  
“你今天不要训练了，在旁边看着。”蔡徐坤说完觉得自己这样好像确实有点关心过分，又隔着毛巾狠狠地擩乱了陈立农的头发，然后自己跑回场上继续训练。  
陈立农心里暗暗松了口气，第一次庆幸自己是易抽筋体制，所以大家的注意力都是肌肉痉挛，只有他自己知道让他一下子倒在地上时真实地短暂眼前一黑。  
太累了，又是上学又是拍摄又是篮球实在是太累了，或者说光是应付蔡徐坤他就已经够累了，每天睡觉的时候都不够，看着最贵的医生折腾着最差的身体。  
可是…  
陈立农的眼神不由自主地就会被场上的蔡徐坤吸引，不管是跳起来投篮时的凌空高度或者是抢断对手时嘴角那一抹自负的浅笑，从看到他的第一眼开始，就觉得，原来世界上有这么天生耀眼的人存在。  
耀眼到一看就知道根本不是一个世界的人——那种不加掩饰的自信，那种不去讨好任何人的冷漠，那种霸道到令人无语的关怀，这些都是陈立农这辈子都学不来的东西。  
所以，喜欢过，非常非常非常喜欢过。  
“诶你那个男朋友最近有够闲？我刚刚还看到他陪你走到对面便利店买水。”Jason看着坐上车的小模特，忍不住调侃。  
“都嗦了不是男朋友啦…Jason哥你的水，喏，我没买错吧！”陈立农把Jason喜欢的苏打水递给他试图堵住他的嘴。  
他总是这样能把身边每一个人的喜好都记在心里，哪怕是碰巧同行的工作人员都不会忘记买水点餐，让Jason也没脾气继续酸他，“…最好不是。”

陈立农自己也想不明白为什么好像生日那天起，蔡徐坤对自己的态度好像真的好了很多，虽然很多次他也怀疑过是不是自己的错觉，可是作为和蔡徐坤独处时间最长的人，他发誓真的不是。  
但是蔡徐坤对他越好，陈立农越不知所措。  
明明已经在被蔡徐坤说过“你真恶心”之后就无比清楚自己在他心里是什么样的人，明明也早就决定了不能喜欢这种高高在上的混蛋，明明也知道他俩只是炮友和队友的关系，可是…真的不知道该怎么面对蔡徐坤藏在高傲和暴戾下的，偶尔的一点点温柔。  
就那一点点温柔，足够杀死陈立农一次。  
不会再让那一点点温柔杀死陈立信第二次。

但是在这之前，稍微享受一下下稍纵即逝的温暖，也不过分吧。  
陈立农打完上半场在中场休息时站在那里喘气，观众席上有不认识的外校女生疯狂地给他递毛巾，“农农！哦不，信哥！”  
在镜头前Man帅有型的陈立农其实生活里脸皮挺薄，本来因为运动就泛起红色的小脸此刻看上去更可爱了，他笑着不好拒绝她人的好意，刚接到毛巾准备擦，毛巾却突然长手一捞拿走了。  
蔡徐坤抢过毛巾就直接理直气壮地自己拿去用了，还向女生们抛了个媚眼，“谢谢。”  
“啊啊啊啊蔡徐坤！”  
“Kun皇我超爱你的！”  
“下次我会专门准备给你的毛巾的！”  
这年头打个篮球，篮下和蔡徐坤配合就算了，连粉丝群都是共享的。  
骚，骚不死你，陈立农无奈地翻了个白眼，然后突然脸上被甩了一块黑色毛巾，“喂，给你我的。”  
“谁要用你的…”陈立农有点冒火地扯下来，可是闻到是干净毛巾还有蔡徐坤身上独属的淡淡茶香味，嘀咕的声音越来越小，“…算了不用白不用，我不会还的哦。”  
“那你留着干嘛。”蔡徐坤把水拧开了递给陈立农，用观众听不到的声音开黄腔问陈立农还需不需要自己的内裤，帮助小模特熬过“空窗期”。  
陈立农差点没把水喷到蔡徐坤脸上，被呛得上气不接下气，蔡徐坤笑着帮他拍背，后面的粉丝们疯狂拍照说什么“好萌好萌”，陈立农真想把蔡徐坤霸气又高冷的面具撕下来让这群粉丝看看这个人混蛋的真面目。  
可是…他真的只对着自己这样。  
陈立农运着球闯入禁区，垫着步观察围在自己身边的对方球员的位置，然后在别人以为他要向左突破的时候一个漂亮的假动作晃过对方小前锋把球向斜后方直直打出去，“蔡徐坤！”  
其实他不需要喊，蔡徐坤早就等在那里，一手抄过陈立农传来的球，想都没想就高高跳起像是根本不把对方盖帽的可能性放在眼里一样自信，当他舒展手臂落下时，球网也响起“唰”的一声，命中。  
他挑起眉看了一眼陈立农，用手势比了一个他们之间的得分差。  
虽然他知道就算陈立农哪天真的个人得分超过自己了也没可能反攻，但是他就是喜欢耀武扬威地炫耀自己绝对的主导权。  
“哼。”陈立农继续在球场上奔跑起来。  
比赛结束时蔡徐坤当然还是MVP，但是他又没拿奖牌就拉着陈立农消失了，只因为陈立农在比赛结束时不服气地说如果自己下次反超一分绝对用中指竖给蔡徐坤，不过也只是嘴上说说…然后就被蔡徐坤拎去更衣室过了“嘴瘾”，一直到和其他队员一起吃庆功宴的时候陈立农嘴巴都还是麻的，烤肉都吃不出味道。

不过他本来就不敢肆无忌惮地吃，他是易水肿体质，在挑剔的镜头里一点点肉都会被无限放大，每次在网上看到粉丝说自己胖了的时候，就会被事务所骂得狗血淋头。  
连饮料都不能喝。  
陈立农可怜巴巴地喝着苏打水，队里有别的成员本来想关心一下他，结果全都被坐在他旁边的蔡徐坤的气场吓得默默闭了嘴。  
这两个人都很少参加队伍聚餐，现在看上来好像也没有在聚餐，更像是拼桌…因为蔡徐坤和陈立农两个人周围简直有别人触碰不到的结界。  
就像蔡徐坤明明和大家一样把肉夹上烤盘再扫回碗里，可是吃的时候就有一种模仿不出来的冷漠优雅的气质，让坐得离他近的人都不敢大声嚷嚷了。  
“这肉熟了吗？”蔡徐坤问旁边的人，吓得小替补差点没直接把肉呈上去。  
“熟，熟了的，没熟你把我吃了。”  
替补队员结结巴巴地把这句保证说完才觉得自己这话好像不太对，他和蔡徐坤同时陷入了沉默。  
说话的人恨不得打自己两耳光——会不会说话啊，吃个屁吃，人家男朋友还在旁边呢，死了死了。  
最终是陈立农噗嗤一下笑出声，蔡徐坤嘴里尴尬又凶狠地说着“笑什么笑”一边手上却温柔地把确认烤熟了的肉包进新鲜生菜喂给陈立农。  
陈立农本来还在生这个烂人的气根本不想吃，奈何香喷喷的肉就怼在嘴边，他想自己用手接过来却被蔡徐坤“嗯？”一声吓退了，只能红着脸就着蔡徐坤的手一口吞下，嘴巴鼓鼓的像是仓鼠。  
而旁边的人已经彻底习惯他们家两个队草的情侣模式了，吐槽多了反而觉得…卧槽他们看着是真的般配啊。

蔡徐坤看着陈立农吃东西的时候，眼里有他自己都不知道的温柔。  
之前Jason被他烦得不行，给了一串号码给他，“你如果真的想知道什么，就打给他。”  
蔡徐坤当时一脸懵逼，哪有这么长的电话号码啊。  
Jason无语，“蔡少爷你能不能了解一下成年人的世界，这是银行卡号。”  
噢原来不是打电话，是打钱。  
汇了一笔数目后某个晚上蔡徐坤接到一通匿名电话，那个账户是业界专业狗仔的。  
他报出了他那天跟车的车牌号，与蔡徐坤看到的那辆相同，还报出了那一天陈立农被带进酒店时的房间号以及他当时在隔壁房间，播放了一段几分钟的录音。  
“你确定你偷听的是陈立信？”  
“确定。”  
“我怎么知道你的录音不是伪造的。”  
“酒店名称我告诉你了，你可以托关系去查李XX先生的开房记录，或者谎称东西丢失去看电梯监控。好了，一个问题三万，你还有一次机会。”  
操，真是赤裸裸的敲诈。  
“录音里只有很大的动静，陈立信是被…潜规则了吗？”  
“没有。十分钟后他们就从房间出来了。”  
蔡徐坤心里面一直梗着的那个结，好像解开了，但是又好像打得更紧了。  
虽然还有很多疑惑没有得到回答，但是…他已经越来越有信心，他一定可以慢慢自己问出来，他一定可以等到陈立农愿意跟他讲的那一天。  
自己最坏的预想并没有发生。  
但是自己却对陈立农说了那么过分的话。  
现在才觉得怎么对他好都不为过，也不知道来不来得及。

（六）

等陈立农一头冷汗地在凌晨醒来时，一看床头的钟才五点。  
他又做了那个噩梦。  
那天被骗到杂志主播的车上时他已经被递给的矿泉水里的药弄得有点晕晕乎乎，以至于都没察觉到抱着一大把玫瑰是不是哪里不对，等到到了酒店房间发觉这里不是拍摄地点时他开始拼命挣扎，当时的恐惧现在想起来还令人汗毛倒竖。  
情急之下他打破了玻璃杯以死相逼，可是当把玻璃片捏在颤抖的手里的时候，他发现其实他真的一点都不想死。  
我吃了那么多苦活到这一刻，不是为了屈服于这种生活的。  
在这个圈子里混了很久的主编一般会定义这种新人不配合潜规则的行为为“不识趣”，但是陈立农那一刻的反应，却让他觉得很有趣。  
就像是刚要露出爪牙就被逼入绝境的少狼王，陈立农的眼里有恐惧和脆弱，但却有光。  
虽然很微弱，但是却是真实存在的光。  
和一腔热血追求理想的愣头青不一样，和在染缸里如鱼得水八面玲珑的老手也不一样，是那种明知道面前的黑暗来势凶猛，仍然想要活到最后一刻的光。  
能拐上床的嫩模大把，能真正出片的人才稀少——到底还是个商人的主编突然决定先带陈立农去摄影棚。  
“看镜头，你这个迷人的小家伙。”他少见地亲自站在拍摄现场端详着这个刚从药效里缓过来的少年的五官，不得不说都堪称漂亮了。  
那双隐藏着光的下垂眼，配上他此刻脆弱又濒临崩溃的状态，有一种强烈的冲击感，带着野生而浓烈的少年特有的性感气息，冲进镜头里。  
完美契合本期《Luxury Man》的主题“野蛮与精贵”。  
连摄影师都咋咋称奇，闪光灯按个不停，他感觉这个少年的另一面正在被挖掘出来，“你不是陈立农，你是另一个人。”  
拍摄结束时那个主编拍拍陈立农的背，他的手像蛇一样湿冷，“别着急宝贝，等你知道名利金钱的可贵时，你有大把机会，慢慢报答我，你没得选的。”  
这句话就像钉子一样插进陈立农的大脑。  
他不是逃离了被潜的命运，他只是把时间推后了而已。

用了“陈立信“这个新名字出道，不是为了什么官方给出的理由“纪念另一个你，作为人气模特的你”，而是陈立农不想带着家里人给的名字在这个染缸里浮沉，哪怕他只看到了一个角落，但他知道这是一条不归路了。  
因为自己被扒光的时候已经被拍了照片，虽然没有特别清晰的记忆，但这个点还是印象深刻的。  
事务所对此没有表示任何意外，甚至还夸奖陈立农很会为自己争取更多次合作机会，电话这边陈立农心都冷了，没有人站在他这边，没有人在意自己愿不愿意，没有人在意自己的想法和心情。  
成年人的世界里只有达成目的而已，所以上诉或者打官司什么的...也根本不可能，他根本没有钱去打这些官司，看那些人轻车熟路的样子就知道是惯犯，背景肯定深不可测。  
自己当时被和颜悦色的老板哄着签下的合同，终于绑住了陈立农的翅膀。  
接下来的几天里他向学校请了假，因为心理障碍，陈立农闭上眼睛就能陷入那群男人是怎么扒开他的衣服的恶心画面，明明还没到最后一步却让他毫无食欲呕吐不止。  
没有人可以说，这些事打死不能让妈妈知道，在学校里虽然和谁关系都不错但并没有交心的朋友，更不用说…更不用说蔡徐坤了。  
陈立农拿起手机，一条条滑过蔡徐坤打给他的未接来电和短讯，前面还是关心，后面就越来越暴躁，在看到那条‘我看到你上杂志主播要的车了，你是不是也上他的床了’时他的第一反应不是去解释“我没有”，而是心里闪过三个字“结束了”。  
那段从一开始就不可能的暗恋，那段不应该发生在自己身上的温柔，那种从来没有过的喜欢与信任，结束了。  
蔡徐坤发来的短讯言语越来越刻薄，甚至到了恶毒的地步，他一边让陈立农滚一边又让陈立农滚回学校去当面解释。  
蔡徐坤只是看到了自己上车就默认了自己被潜，那说明自己在蔡徐坤心里，其实也一直就是做得出那样的事的人了...那他到底把自己的喜欢当成什么低贱的东西了。  
他之前喜欢蔡徐坤很大一部分原因就是因为他从来没见过这么耀眼活得那么恣意的人，虽然自大高傲，但这么棱角分明地活着，是自己渴求不来的，所以明知道是两个世界的人，陈立农还是忍不住默默靠近了。  
而这棱角最终也伤了自己，他早该知道的，他活该的。  
所以解释的，没有必要。  
也没有什么好解释的，他们从来都不是恋人。  
还好他们从来都不是恋人，以前不是，以后也不会是。  
但是为什么还要固执地留在有蔡徐坤的世界里呢...因为自己始终是趋光的生物啊，始终是害怕寂寞的小孩子。  
只是在死心之前，蔡徐坤是自己的光；现在，那是喜欢蔡徐坤的自己身上发出的光，那个代表着以前的纯净的快乐的一心喜欢蔡徐坤的陈立农身上的光，是支撑着现在的陈立农走下去的光芒。

陈立农倒回床上并没有能睡多久，这一次吵醒他的是蔡徐坤的电话。  
在听到那边的人喊他去吃早餐的时候陈立农真的想直接挂电话，却听到电话那边的人不是像以前一样言简意赅地报地址，而是说了声“开门。”  
一直到陈立农洗漱完都已经把蔡徐坤带来的蛋饼咬进嘴里了，还是一点真实感都没有。  
“...你干嘛啊。”陈立农看着蔡徐坤轻车熟路地走进自己厨房把草莓牛奶加热了递到自己手里，真的越来越看不懂蔡徐坤。  
蔡徐坤没有说话，只是坐回餐桌旁边无声地注视着陈立农，被看得颇不自在的后者想来想去觉得只有一种可能，“你是不是想做？”  
实际上，该做的还是会做的。  
蔡徐坤发誓他来的时候并没有这个想法，他就是觉得之前的误会耽误了太多时间和进度，所以就一天不见陈立农也觉得想得不得了，就想着要来看看他，看着他没有被别人欺负，心里就会好受一点。  
他就是这样的人，对不相干的人和事物保持着绝对距离一点心思都不会花，一旦上心了就在意得不得了。  
可是穿着粉色睡衣问他是不是想做的陈立农实在太可爱了，嘴唇上方白色的奶胡子在被舔去的时候也是一种无声的勾引，蔡徐坤根本没有办法说不想，就像他也没有办法说喜欢，他怕自己不一步步慢慢来会又把陈立农吓退了。  
可是他忍不住在进入陈立农的身体时，伸出手指戳戳陈立农的左胸处，说不出口的话全都被空气里令人脸红心跳的喘息声掩盖。  
“我想进入的，还有这里。”  
做完一次之后陈立农伏在蔡徐坤身上喘气，一般来说两个人这样赤裸相对磨磨蹭蹭很容易起第二次，陈立农感觉到对方那个地方很快过了不应期又蠢蠢欲动，懒懒地说了声“我晚上还有工作，你悠着点”，结果蔡徐坤居然是推开了陈立农说借一下他家卫生间。  
等半个多时候后陈立农终于可以进浴室冲澡的时候，感觉虽然喷了薄荷味的清新剂，但空气里男性纾解过得气味还是能够闻到，让陈立农一下子涨红了脸，站在花洒下光是想象刚刚蔡徐坤在这里干过什么就觉得自己身上的燥热一点也洗不下去。  
等他终于洗完澡走到客厅的时候，发现蔡徐坤已经走了，桌上还用自己写日程的便利贴写了字条，“本来只是给你送早餐的，但，感谢款待。”  
哇什么啊这个烂人！  
蔡徐坤的字飞扬跋扈像他本人一样，陈立农看着都可以在眼前出现那个人写这张字条时的坏笑，却还是忍住了没把揉起来的纸团丢进废纸篓，而是小心地又展开贴回了冰箱上。  
“留着你的腰是因为下周二的半决赛”  
“切，你还会怕哦？”  
“我怕比赛完后你起不来床”  
“...滚”  
“农农”  
“干嘛？”  
“要赢”  
“...仄不是废话吗，我又不会因为对手是彦俊他们就心软”  
“如果赢了的话，答应我一个条件好不好”  
“什么”  
“到时候再告诉你，但如果你会心软或者放水导致比赛输掉，我就直接在篮筐那里上你”  
“喂！你在说什么啦”  
“反正就是这样，说定了哦”  
“谁跟你说定了啊你别总是擅自做决定啊喂...”  
虽然心里的天秤的确已经倾向了蔡徐坤没错...陈立农无奈地看着屏幕，他自私地把蔡徐坤一次次拉进自己黑暗的世界当做自己的精神支柱，能陪他一起赢下接下来的IH奖杯是自己唯一能作为回报的了，当然会全力以赴。  
而且哪里会因为是老相识而心软...当蔡徐坤出现在自己视线里的时候，陈立农根本就舍不得移开眼睛去看别人好不好。  
光是看着这个耀眼的混蛋发这种笃定又自大的句子，陈立农都觉得自己心里胀胀的。  
虽然和Jason说的条件之一是“高中最后的一年半不要干扰我的球队和校园生活”，虽然想好了高中一毕业第一个合约到期就走得远远的，虽然知道自己在合约到期前会经历什么黑暗，虽然知道自己现在和蔡徐坤越亲近走的时候会越痛苦...  
但是...  
陈立农感觉到自己心里的酸楚，掬了一碰水拍到脸上让自己清醒一点，没事的陈立农，如果蔡徐坤能这样一直对自己，没错，就这样虽然还是很霸道但也能偶尔温柔地对自己，那这一年半，也够你回忆一辈子了。

对这一切毫不知情的蔡徐坤现在正坐在车上翻看自己手机上和陈立农交换讯息的记录，他本来一点也没想那么快走，但是家里居然给他打了电话说他母亲要他回家。“你已经快一个月没有回家了。”  
蔡徐坤没有理由拒绝，所以半小时后他坐在徐女士对面喝咖啡。  
他当然是很尊敬自己母亲没错，但是他们之间也没有什么温暖的交流方式——这位商场上的“铁娘子”向来不懂怎么温柔地展现母爱，而蔡徐坤也不知道除了不停地满足她的期待以外自己还能做什么来促进母子之间的感情。  
“小坤你最近在忙什么呢。”  
“就还是学习和...打打篮球。”  
“我听说你最近和你们球队一个男孩子走得很近。”  
蔡徐坤抬眸，看着自己母亲面色平淡得像一汪湖水的样子，瞬间连“你派人监视我”这样的话都懒得说了。  
她就是这样，做什么都理直气壮，做什么都要掌控一切，蔡徐坤的每一步最好都不要偏离她设定的轨道，到头来就是一句“妈妈这是为你好”。  
所以自己父亲为什么在自己很小的时候就常年在国外不回来，但是因为某些利益关系还维持着一纸婚约，蔡徐坤其实并不是不能理解，只是这些话他知道不能说而已。  
“你在担心什么。”蔡徐坤不动声色地往自己咖啡里加了一小勺砂糖。  
“还没到需要担心的程度，但你最好还是不要在无关紧要的事上面花太多时间，篮球也是，或者别的东西也是。”徐女士慢条斯理地喝了一小口自己的红茶，“别跟你爸一样风流，这种烂摊子我不会帮你收拾的。”  
她根本不用去了解是谁，也不需要知道别的，就简单地把陈立农归为“不需要费心思的烂摊子”，和自己热爱的篮球一样。这种态度让蔡徐坤也懒得和她理论，反正总比让徐女士更注意这件事好。  
“我自己心里有数，不用您操心。”  
比起这个精致得像是直接从五星级酒店搬回来的下午茶，蔡徐坤突然更想念陈立农妈妈做的那个手工蛋糕，虽然朴素，但是里面为喜甜的儿子特意加的巧克力酱和草莓，料多到都要溢出来。  
不像自己母亲，根本不知道也不在意自己喜欢什么。

但是蔡徐坤还没有在家里待太久，晚上他坐在阳台椅子上听音乐的时候就收到一条来自Jason的短信，“他脚踝受伤了，下周的比赛你别让他上。”

 

TBC


End file.
